Deux fois
by Olivia14
Summary: Elle l'avait croisé deux fois. Et depuis, elle attendait. (Mahyar x Minouze)


Deux fois.

Deux fois, et elle attendait toujours la troisième.

 _Elle passa une vitesse et poussa sur ses chevilles pour attaquer la montée._

Deux fois. Cela faisait deux fois.

 _Elle soufflait très fort, et ses expirations étaient des petits brouillards gracieux._

Deux fois. Deux putain de fois, et elle attendait encore la troisième, qui ne semblait jamais vouloir arriver.

 _Elle changea à nouveau une vitesse, manquant de dérailler. Elle ralentit pour ne pas forcer plus sur sa chaîne, mais elle se fatiguait plus._

Deux fois. La première tournait en boucle dans sa tête, la deuxième restait gravée dans sa mémoire comme une photo-souvenir.

Deux putain de fois qui refusaient de quitter son cerveau, de la laisser tranquille, _de laisser place à une troisième, de toute évidence_.

Deux fois qu'elle _le_ croisait ici.

 _Elle se mit en danseuse pour atteindre plus vite le sommet de la côte, expirant de plus en plus bruyamment._

Deux fois qu'elle était passée devant lui à vélo, à toute vitesse, se rendant à peine compte de ce qui s'était passé, ne comprenant qui elle avait vu qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Deux fois, à quelques jours d'intervalle.

Deux fois qu'il était assis sur un banc de pierre, en face du fleuve, et il contemplait les vagues glacées frapper les bords des quais, attaquer les saules qui pleuraient des gouttes d'eau douce, rebrousser chemin, fuir les bords et battre en retraite vers l'aval pour s'en prendre à d'autres rives.

Deux fois qu'il était assis sur ce banc sur la rive droite du fleuve, contemplant l'eau glacée, réchauffant ses mains avec un mug de café fumant qu'il sirotait délicatement, pour ne pas brûler ses lèvres rougies par les températures hivernales.

Deux fois qu'il était assis sur ce banc, contemplant l'eau glacée et se réchauffant avec un café, et deux fois qu'elle passait devant lui en pédalant rapidement pour rattraper son retard.

Deux fois qu'elle passait devant lui sans réellement le remarquer, pour murmurer quelques coups de pédale plus tard, les yeux écarquillés :

« Mais, bordel de merde c'était Mahyar ! »

Deux fois qu'elle s'imaginait s'être trompée, mais deux fois que ses souvenirs brûlants lui rappelaient la réalité de cette rencontre furtive.

Deux fois que Minouze croisait Mahyar.

Et elle était persuadée d'avoir furtivement, machinalement, croisé son regard la deuxième fois.

Depuis, Minouze rêvait encore plus de lui. Depuis, Minouze passait ses trajets à vélo à regarder tout autour d'elle, manquant par-ci par-là de renverser une vieille dame traînant un caddie ou même (un jour qu'elle était mal réveillée) tombant presque dans le fleuve.

Depuis, Minouze rêvait de le revoir, rien qu'une fois.

Le croiser encore, en chair et en os.

Croiser son regard de cendre chaude, croiser son sourire tantôt narquois, tantôt ouvert, croiser ses dreads soyeux, croiser son _crush_ inavoué.

 _Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle était arrivée en haut de la montée, et changea doucement ses vitesses, pédalant très lentement, se laissant porter par la pente douce qui la descendait jusqu'au Rhône._

Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le croisait, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle attendait de le revoir.

 _Merde_ , _pourquoi il revient pas_ ?

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était à Lyon pour ses études en art, un mois qu'un froid glacial était tombé sur la ville avec quelques jours épars de rémission, trois semaines qu'elle avait croisé Mahyar pour la première fois, deux fois qu'elle le voyait IRL sans réellement s'en rendre compte, deux semaines qu'elle désespérait de le recroiser jamais.

 _Elle freinait doucement pour ne pas prendre trop de vitesse et se retrouver dans le fleuve._

Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle était arrivée en retard en cours, les cheveux et l'esprit en bataille, le souffle court et les doigts pleins de portraits en devenir du MJ.

Cela faisait dix fois qu'elle essayait à nouveau d'être en retard, exprès, pour le croiser, mais peine perdue.

Mahyar n'était pas reparu sur les berges du fleuve à l'eau glacée.

* * *

En goûtant l'air humide des rives du Rhône, elle laissa ses pensées s'attarder sur ses derniers échanges avec lui :

« GG pour tes dessins Minouze, toujours autant de talent ! »

« Magnifique, bravo ! »

« Wow heu… Ça fait bizarre de me voir comme ça ! »

Ses réflexions toutes plus gentilles et encourageantes les unes que les autres lui réchauffaient énormément le cœur, et ses joues prenaient régulièrement une teinte rosée lorsqu'elle lui répondait, sur le ton de la blague, avec cependant un arrière-goût un peu amer dans la bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais osé (et n'oserait probablement jamais, grands dieux !) lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur le concernant.

Son admiration pour son travail, pour son talent immense.

L'attirance réelle qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle freina un grand coup en arrivant en bas de la descente : un canard faisait sa sieste sur la piste cyclable qui longeait le fleuve.

La bestiole s'enfuit en caquetant et Minouze, réellement en retard, donna de grands coups de pédale pour arriver (pour une fois !) à l'heure en cours.

En approchant du banc où elle avait vu Mahyar les fois précédentes, son ventre se noua légèrement.

 _Et si aujourd'hui… ?_

Elle se morigéna :

« Tsss, Minouze, arrête de te faire de faux espoirs maintenant, ça suffit. Ces deux fois, ç'a été un hasard pour lui, des circonstances au pif qui l'ont conduit là, mais c'est certainement pas une habitude. Et puis merde, Lyon c'est genre une ville de deux millions d'habitants, comment tu veux retrouver un gars là-dedans ? C'est déjà énorme que t'aies réussi à le croiser deux fois de suite à quelques jours d'intervalle, te plains pas. »

Mais le manque restait.

Et elle arriva en vue du banc en question. Assise sur les pierres probablement gelées, une silhouette sombre grandissait, grandissait…

* * *

A toute vitesse elle le croisa. Passa devant lui, la peur au ventre et le rouge aux joues.

En une fraction de seconde, à la fois trop courte et interminable, leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

Elle passa dans un coup de vent, son écharpe orange flottant derrière elle comme un fanion, les yeux un peu myopes du MJ lui brûlant le dos.

Elle était terriblement en retard, et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle était terriblement en retard, et le sourire furtif du MJ illuminait cet instant.

Elle était terriblement en retard, mais elle s'en foutait.

Elle était terriblement en retard, et l'heure tournait, et elle sentait sa chance passer.

Minouze arrêta son vélo et mit pied à terre. Les joues toujours brûlantes malgré le froid ambiant, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'accorda une demi-seconde de réflexion.

Elle fit demi-tour et pédala à toute vitesse.

Là, sur ce banc de pierre qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait, cela faisait trois fois qu'il était assis en face du fleuve, et qu'il contemplait les vagues glacées frapper les bords des quais, attaquer les saules qui pleuraient des gouttes d'eau douce, rebrousser chemin, fuir les bords et battre en retraite vers l'aval pour s'en prendre à d'autres rives. Trois fois qu'il était assis sur ce banc sur la rive droite du fleuve, contemplant l'eau glacée, réchauffant ses mains avec un mug de café fumant qu'il sirotait délicatement, pour ne pas brûler ses lèvres rougies par les températures hivernales.

Trois fois qu'il croisait cette jeune fille sur son vélo, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux de braise, qui avait attiré son attention depuis longtemps déjà sur internet, et sur qui il venait de poser son regard pour la troisième fois.

Il sourit en la voyant s'arrêter près de lui. Son cœur battait fort.

 _« Bonjour Minouze. »_


End file.
